Off-highway vehicles have been conceived with walking beams arranged in pairs, such that each walking beam on one side of the vehicle is paired with another one on the opposite side and a pair of wheel axles and wheels are secured to the opposite ends of each walking beam. Such construction is conventionally used for relatively long and heavy off-highway vehicles to produce the necessary load-bearing capacity with or without the use of endless tracks (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,166 to E. G. Clark dated Oct. 7, 1969).